Junk Innocence (Episode 06)
Junk Innocence (我楽多イノセンス Garakuta Inosensu) is the sixth episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on May 11th, 2015. Outline :Shigure holds a congratulation party for Eruna, who has made her way past the second round of the Rookie Battle. Although everyone came to encourage her, there is no indication of Seisa's nor Kyoma's presence there. And when Shigure told Eruna about his and Kyoma's past in the Mikagura Sister Academy, now Eruna knows what had actually happened to Kyoma...http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_06.html Summary :Kyoma is alone in his club room. While painting, he is reminded of the expectations adults have set upon him for his works. He feels overwhelmed and crashes the painting, calling it and himself 'junk'. :Meanwhile, Eruna arrives at the room where Shigure told her to come, only to be greeted by him popping party poppers while wearing a white tuxedo. Shigure persists in holding a congratulations pep rally for her, and he reveals that he's not the only one in attendance. Behind a curtain, Asuhi, Yuto, Himi, Katai, and Sadamatsu are arguing about who gets to surprise Eruna, although by talking too loudly the surprise has been given away. Nevertheless, they come out of the curtain and congratulate her. Katai asks if it's awkward for her to be present since she was the loser in their battle, but Eruna insists that it's fine and that everyone should enjoy club battles regardless of whether they win or lose. She suddenly gets reminded of Usamaru's and Azumi's battle, but Yuto notes her concern and tells her not to worry since Tonkyun is set on avenging Usamaru once he faces off against Azumi. :The pep rally continued and everyone had fun. Once the party's over, Shigure, Eruna, and Bimii stayed behind to clean up. Shigure is pleased that Eruna enjoyed his present, then adds that he tried to invite both Seisa and Kyoma, but they declined due to reasons (it was nap time for Seisa and Kyoma felt that he'd ruin the mood). Eruna suddenly asks Shigure who the winner of the rookie battle was during his year, and he reveals that he and Kyoma actually didn't attend Mikagura Academy when they were first years and just transferred there from the sister school. The said sister school contains sports clubs in contrast to Mikagura's cultural clubs, and the atmosphere there was cutthroat which made Shigure uncomfortable even though he enrolled there because of kendo. He met and became friends with Kyoma after battling against him. Kyoma was clubless, and assisted various clubs because of his skills. He was a friendly and cheerful person who helped anyone in need, but as his reputation grew people began getting jealous of him. One day, he stumbled upon a trusted friend talking about him behind his back, and he lost his trust in others, even in Shigure. He transferred out immediately, and Shigure eventually did as well after winning the rookie battle there. He met Kyoma again in Mikagura, but now they aren't as close as they were before. Eruna is touched and saddened by Shigure's story and then asks him why he and Kyoma chose the manga research society and art club respectively, but Shigure tells her that he'll tell the story another time. :After winning two more rounds at the Rookie Battle, Eruna decides to visit Kyoma at his club room. He eventually lets her in once she promised him milk (but in the end he was the one who gave some to her). She becomes impressed at his various certificates and trophies, but he's not satisfied with any of them. After playing a prank on her by pretending to throw paints at one of his certificates (he was actually controlling the paints with his ability), he then asks her her reasons for visiting. She asks him for a favor and requests that he draw her, and he refuses and kicks her out once she suggests that she's even willing to strip if necessary. Eruna suddenly gets notified that Tonkyun's match is about to start and runs off, but not before she makes Kyoma promise to watch his match and do the painting. Kyoma grumbles and mutters that she's hard to understand, but then sighs and smiles. :At the amusement park, Eruna meets up with Usamaru for Tonkyun's battle against Azumi. Azumi is already at the top of the ferris wheel, waiting for Tonkyun, who arrives while driving a panda car, much to everyone's confusion. After exchanging some words, Azumi quickly activates her ability, and although Tonkyun managed to avoid it for a while, he eventually succumbs to the gravitational pull and becomes unable to move. Azumi scoffs and mocks him while he's down, but he taunts her right back and dares her to come down and finish him off. Angered, she descends and crushes two of his crystals, but before she could crush his last crystal, he manages to grab her legs and force her down. Her ability eventually loses its effect and Tonkyun is now able to move again. He reveals that her ability has a blind spot in that once a musical note ends, it requires a rest and she is unable to float during that time. He then whips out his item, a hammer, which bursts into flames and becomes two swords, and reveals his own ability, Ad Lib Role. He crushes all three of her crystals easily and wins the battle. Eruna and Usamaru are overjoyed by his victory, but the celebration ends once Yuto, Nyamirin, and Kumano-san approached them and revealed that Tonkyun will be fighting Eruna next. :Eruna and Tonkyun are set to face off inside the theater. Their battle is being broadcast live for all students to see, so Eruna takes this opportunity to promote her own club, which is called the "Surrounding Eruna Ichinomiya with Cute Girls" club. The suddenness of this act surprises and amuses everyone watching the battle, including Seisa and Kyoma, who both came out to watch. The battle then starts and Eruna and Tonkyun manage to crush one each of the other's crystals by activating their abilities. With another one of her crystals crushed, Eruna tries to fire another flash bullet, but Tonkyun quickly intercepts it and moves forward for the kill. However, Eruna's ability evolves from Toy Gun to Toy Bayonet and she's now able to keep up with Tonkyun's dual swords. Seeing Eruna enjoying herself so much in her battle, Kyoma hits a flash of inspiration, takes out his canvas, and starts painting in the open area. Eventually, Eruna's Toy Bayonet managed to shoot Tonkyun's last crystal, making her the victor of the battle. Kyoma also finishes his painting and looks up contentedly. :However, things don't always go according to plan. Eruna winds up at the art club room again, having lost easily to Haruka Toishi of the broadcasting club in the quarterfinals. Kyoma isn't pleased, since he's already prepared a painting of Eruna as a prize for when she wins. Eruna takes a look at it, and gets rather shocked and baffled at his abstract painting of her. Kyoma doesn't notice, however, and is even in good spirits now that his art block has gone away. He thanks her for it, and offers to make more paintings for her. Bimii interrupts and tells Eruna that they better go see Asuhi's battle at the finals already. They come to the stadium and are left in shock, much like everyone else present, since Asuhi had lost. The girl standing before him nonchalantly fiddling with her hair, Otone Fujishiro, is declared the winner of the Rookie Battle. Gallery Ep6_1.PNG Epi06-01.jpg Ep6_2.PNG Ep6_3.PNG Ep6_4.PNG Ep6_5.PNG Ep6_6.PNG Ep6_7.PNG Epi06-02.jpg Ep6_8.PNG Ep6_9.PNG Ep6_10.PNG Ep6_11.PNG Epi06-03.jpg Ep6_13.PNG Ep6_14.PNG Ep6_15.PNG Ep6_16.PNG Ep6_17.PNG Ep6_18.PNG Ep6_19.PNG Ep6_20.PNG Epi06-04.jpg Ep6_21.PNG Ep6_22.PNG Ep6_23.PNG Ep6_24.PNG Ep6_25.PNG Ep6_26.PNG Ep6_27.PNG Ep6_28.PNG Ep6_29.PNG Ep6_30.PNG Ep6_31.PNG Ep6_32.PNG Ep6_33.PNG Ep6_34.PNG Ep6_35.PNG Ep6_36.PNG Ep6_37.PNG Ep6_38.PNG Ep6_39.PNG Ep6_40.PNG Ep6_41.PNG Ep6_42.PNG Epi06-05.jpg Ep6_43.PNG Ep6_44.PNG Ep6_45.PNG Ep6_46.PNG Ep6_47.PNG Ep6_48.PNG Ep6_49.PNG Ep6_50.PNG Ep6_51.PNG Ep6_52.PNG Ep6_53.PNG Epi06-06.jpg Ep6_54.PNG Ep6_55.PNG Ep6_56.PNG Ep6_57.PNG Ep6_58.PNG Ep6_59.PNG Ep6_60.PNG Ep6_61.PNG Ep6_62.PNG Ep6_63.PNG Ep6_64.PNG Ep6-eyecatch2.PNG|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep6-eyecatch1.PNG|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. Differences from other written media *Kyoma's inner monologue is shortened and his story as well as Rina Uzuki's introduction are omitted and changed for a simpler version. *Since the party is done after Eruna's second round, the lyrics of Shigure's rap are changed. The scene where Eruna hugs Shigure as well as Himi's drunken state are also omitted. *While Katai did come to Eruna's party, she appeared much later after the gang congratulated Eruna. *The details of Mikagura Academy's nature and the Ichinomiya Ancestor are omitted and not referenced at all in the anime. The same with Shigure's reason for attending the sister school and the fact that he and Kyoma shared a room. *While the written media has the sister uniform in black grey, and white, it changed into white, red, and black in the anime. *Before fighting against Tonkyun and after winning against Katai, Eruna never used her Toy Gun in any battle. *Eruna does come to Kyoma's clubroom twice, one before her battles (not the one against Tonkyun) and one while introducing Rina. In the anime, Eruna comes before her battle with Tonkyun and after she lost against Haruka. *Kyoma activated his Palette Bullet when he threw it into Innocence. In the anime, he threw it into his trophy. Also, he didn't fulfill Eruna's request, which is a painting of her in his image, at all in the written media. *Kyoma did watch Eruna's fight, but in her battle against Haruka, not Tonkyun. He didn't say a word nor bring his art tools and he quickly flew off from the scene after Eruna lost. This is changed since Eruna's battle versus Haruka was not shown at all in the anime. *While the written media has flames wrapped in both of Tonkyun's hands when his Ad-lib Role is activated, in the anime, it turns into double flame swords. *The final battle of the Rookie Battle was actually done at night and Eruna was late due to oversleeping Trivia *The title was taken from the fourth song of the series as well as the second chapter and title of the third novel. *The story in this episode was adapted mainly from the second to the last chapter of the third novel (or all chapters in the fourth manga). See Also *List of Episodes *Garakuta Innocence *Volume 4 References Category:Episodes